The Secret Girl In The TARDIS
by Dragana-Oswald
Summary: The Doctor has no idea who the woman is that suddenly appeared in his TARDIS. But she knows who he is. She is never mentioned but she saves the Doctor when he is broken. She helps out when he can't and she is always there for him. But who exactly is the girl that lives behind the pink door in the TARDIS that appears sometimes when the Doctor is alone? Not even he knows.
1. The Girl Who is In The TARDIS

**The girl in the TARDIS begins again**

"Please don't go." The man with the impossible hair style in the fancy clothes and the bow tie said to her as she stands there with her bags packed and her face smiling a goodbye.

"I have to." Said the brown-haired woman in a blue dress with black thighs. The man is close to tears as she lies her bag down and walks up to him to hug him for a last time. "I am sorry my old friend."

The woman grabs her belongings and suddenly disappears in a bright blue light right in front of the man who was now crying and kneeling on the floor. He had wished her disappearing for a long time but now that she was gone he wanted her back more than anything. But it was too late for him.

Meanwhile the woman appeared on the same spot she once disappeared right in front of a young dark-haired man wearing a leather jacket and having a quite sharp nose. He looked shocked and wasn't really sure what was going on as the girl, which he has never seen before in his life, hugged him. "Nine! It was quite a while! What time am I at?" The woman asks smiling.

His face turned into the impression he always gets when he didn't understand what was going on. "Oh! You haven't met me yet, right? Oh that's always funny! Sorry, I should better introduce myself: Hello, my name is Dragana and I am very pleased to meet you Doctor." She kept on talking as she walked through the big bright room, all the way to the corridor, "I guess you are very confused but I am just a friend you haven't met yet. Well, technically spoken all friends start as strangers so let us just skip the awkward explaining and start with being best friends! What do you think?" That was the first time she looked at him since she started talking. He still had the same expression as before. She sighed, "I guess this won't work. Okay, for a start, would you please tell me what your next steps are?"

"You have three seconds to explain who the hell you are and how you got into my TARDIS or I will personally kick you out." He said in his deep anger voice as he quickly went up to her and now stood just a few inches away from her face. "I missed these little aggressive talks we used to have." She answered and continued with a sigh, "This is somehow never easy. Okay. I am Dragana, I am your friend. I know this sounds stupid and you won't believe me anyway, but I am from your future. I know what is going to happen to you, and I am here as a friend. You may won't need me now, but I know one day you will. This is why I am asking you: What are your future plans? Please, I am just trying to help you." His big brown eyes stared into hers for what seemed like forever until he softened his look for a bit. She smirked, turned around and started to walk down the corridor as she added, "I can bring myself into the room, thanks!" Again he got that confused look, followed her and asked, "What room?"

"Well my room!"

"You don't have a room!"

"Yes I do!"

"I know every single room here and none of them are made for guests!"

She suddenly stopped, turned her face to his, smiled and placed her hand on the wall to her left. "First of all, you are lying. There is a guest room, but I am not talking about that one! I mean" she made her hand slid over the wall when suddenly a door came through the floor. "My room!" She opened the pink door and revealed a big room that looked more like a little flat. There was a desk extending over the whole left wall and on the right there was a queen sized bed with a big _window _next to it. A real window with an actual few into a beautiful little garden. The back of the room was half a wall with a door, and half an open kitchen with a living room next to it. Above all that there was a little library which you could visit by using a little ladder. Dragana stepped inside the room, threw her backpack on the floor next to the desk and went straight to the window. She opened it, pulled out a little stair bridge and started to climb out. She realized he wasn't following her because he was too confused as to how a room this size was inside the TARDIS which he didn't know about, so she asked him, "Are you coming? You want answers and I won't talk until I haven't had a cup of tea. This traveling through time and space always kill me." His eyes met hers and he suddenly got this face that he always had when he is facing something dangerous that he didn't know about. _He loved new adventure, and she seemed to be one._

The two of them where now sitting on white garden chairs, opposite of each other, in front of them a little white garden table with two black cups and a black tea pot. Dragana poured some tea into the cups, took a sip of hers and asked him, "Alright Nine, what do you want to know?" She smiled at him joyfully.

"Who are you?"

She sighed, "Stop asking the same questions over and over again! I am Dragana, I am a friend, I am from the future and I am bored. So please, stop with this "who are you", you won't get a different answer!" she put her cup on the table and continued, "to make this more fun let's make it a game! You ask me something and I ask you something. We both have to answer each questions. But as soon as one of us stands up the game stops. It will continue as you sit down again. But then the limit is to answer three questions before standing up again. Okay with that?" He now looked a bit confused again as to what she might wanted to know, but he answered, "I am ok with that. But under one condition: If one of us can't answer a question, we don't have to." She nodded.

"How far from my future are you?", he started.

"The answer depends on where you are at the moment! So we come back to my old question: what are your next plans?"

"Right now I am in the London of 2005 but I want to visit the Planet of Barcelona. Can you answer me now from how far from my future you are?"

Draganas face suddenly lighted up as she answered quickly and excited, "exactly 487 years 7 months and 3 days. Has something strange happened in the London of 2005 by now?"

His face darkened a bit, "not that I know. Why is that so important?"

"Ohoho, you don't know how important that is. But are you sure you want to waste your questions with questioning my questions? You could use them better."

"Fine. Then tell me, why are you here if you are supposed to be in my future?"

"Ooh, a good one! Well, let's just say I have a little job to do in this year. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue. Are you human?"

"Yes. Why is blue your favorite color?"

"It's the color of the TARDIS. Where are you from and which year?"

"London, 3089. What is your favorite food?"

"Don't have any. Why are you lying?"

"How do you know I am lying?"

"You speak light broken English and you have the smell of the 21st century on you. Why are you lying?"

"It was a test. I wanted to see if you could actually see through me. Do you trust me now?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Excellent question. You shouldn't. Here is a little hint from me to you. Never trust a person from your future. You know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Because they will always lie to you. Not because they want to but because they love you so much they can't tell you the truth. You don't know your future but they do. I do. So can you ever trust me?"

"It depends on what you tell me. Then I will decide if I will trust you or not. What "little job" you have to do in my past?"

"Wow, I didn't accept you to be this smart. No offense, sorry! But sadly I can't answer this question. I am allowed to not answer questions! Remember, it was your condition! So, why can't I answer it, that's my question."

For some seconds he just looked at her and thought of the answer, then he said, "because you are from my future and you can't tell me about events that involve me, right I forgot that. But that means that your job had something to do with me. I know you can't tell me what it exactly is, but tell me this, do I want you to do that job? I mean, do I really want that? I am completely trusting you on this answer."

Her face suddenly got a little sad shade as she answered, "It depends. That's all I can actually say. But I know you want me to be here. You will need me." She stopped talking for a while so she could put a little golden pocket watch out from her dress pocket, she checked the time, putted it back, smiled cheeky and continued, "it looks like we have time for one more question!" Nine wanted to ask her what she meant by that but she put a finger on his mouth and said, "Shhh! I haven't asked you anything yet! And think well before you ask me something! You only have one more question! But not because I want it to end, but because you will end it! Because my next question will make you stand up. Oh, but don't worry, I won't ask you "Doctor who?" or anything similar! I am not stupid. Though that was the reason you put up the condition, right?" she giggled and continued, "SO think before you speak. You have one question. Oh, and I already asked my question, I asked you if that was the reason you put up the condition in first place. So, your turn! But think it through! Your last question for a really long time. Oh, and don't ask me "why a long time" I can't tell you that. So, good luck."

His face turned into his confused angry face and he looked straight into her eyes for what seemed to be forever. She knew a lot he didn't so he wasn't sure what the best question would be. There were a lot of questions left but only one would have to sum them up. If you have to ask your future one thing, what would you ask? _And suddenly he knew. _He smirked at her and said, "Yes that's the reason I put up the condition. Now my question is: what other hints would you give for my next movements?"

Draganas face filled with joy and she answered with a smiling face, "I knew you would understand. You are a genius after all! Okay, I have some hints. But, only hints! Since I am not allowed to actually tell you what to do" she winked and continued, "First of all: Don't come to me. Don't mention me, don't even think about me. I don't exist! I am not even allowed to, so don't think about me. My door will vanish and only I will be able to open it. So just forget about me. My second hint is: Accept help. Help is always good, so open your mind a bit to others. My third hint is: If you meet someone twice, don't let them go. You meet them twice for a reason. Remember that! And my fourth hint: If you like someone, ask them to travel with you and don't forget to tell them you travel through time! Don't let them go, and try to keep them! But most importantly, try to keep them save. And don't think about me! I will come when I know I have to! Remember that! Oh, and try fish and chips! They are really tasty and a good favorite food! So now to my question. Is it only me, or do you also hear the sound of the TARDIS Control Centre that always alarms you when danger is ahead?"

Eventually he jumped off his chair and ran out of the room into the most wonderful adventure that would await him. But only _him. _

Dragana walked up to the door and closed it with another slid of her hand and the door closed until the next time he would need her.

_Which wouldn't take long._


	2. The Girl Who Comforts

Another first quest for the girl in the TARDIS

Dragana was in the kitchen baking a chocolate and nut cake as the TARDIS was shaking and falling on its side. Since she knew that this would happen her whole room, even the books in the shelves above her, where all built to always stand in the same place. But she was not built that way so she crashed against the fridge with the cake landing on her face. "I'm going to kill him!" she screams into the empty room and brushes the cake of her face as she walked over the oven and bummed her head into the kitchen counter who stood in the middle of her kitchen and then quickly jumped off and landed on her theoretically right wall. She climbed over her window and finally reached the destination she was aiming for: The little TV opposite her pillow on the bed.

She turned it on and turned the screen in the 'right' position so she could see what was happening in the Doctors life right now. "Already demons pit? Oh, no no no no no! I pressed the fast forward button! I am such an idiot! I actually missed the best part! Oh, damn me!" she then turned some of the red and green buttons to see where the TARDIS had landed and where the Doctor already was. "In a couple minutes he will fall into the pit, okay." She muttered to herself. She pushed the little arrow and suddenly the Doctor was moving way faster than before. In the moment he woke up after falling through a hole she pressed the button once more and the Doctor was moving in the right time again. "My god I hate myself! I even missed the regeneration! God I am awful!"

Suddenly her face turned really sad, "It's not long until my first real job, huh? Doctor, I am so sorry for what will happen soon." She muttered to herself in a really sad voice. She still had some minutes left so she switched to Rose to see what was happening with her right now. In that moment Rose was in the space ship of the astronauts who wanted to leave the planet without the Doctor. She was rebellious but she couldn't do anything. It was too late for her to escape. Still she wanted to shoot the captain so he would take her back even if it meant dying. But she would never shoot someone, the Doctor wouldn't want it. And just because of him and his wish she stayed calm.

"Don't worry you will soon get your chance! You are awesome, don't worry!" Dragana cheered before she started to run towards the door on the wall behind her. She opened it and climbed into the room a bit clumsy before she fell on the right wall. "OW! That hurts! Doctor, screw you!"

After a minute she crawled out again, she threw a big pillow on the wall and fell on it without hurting herself. She was wearing a space suit as she ran to the other side of the room where she whistled and a ladder came down. She climbed up to her pink door and opened it. "Great, now I can climb down to the Control Centre," she sighed. Dragana pulled out a rope from her suit and tied it to the ladder she was standing on before climbing on the window and jumping into depths of the TARDIS.

She managed to land the TARDIS in the pit on a spot where the Doctor would find it. He ran into it and saw how she was trying to unleash herself from the ropes.

"Dragana! You are brilliant! Thank you!" the Doctor cheered and hugged her.

"No Problem Ten, but you have a bigger Problem I guess." She answered happily.

"Oh, right!" Ten quickly flew with the TARDIS to Ida Scott to save her. He then flew up to the spaceship that was about to crash into the Black Hole and saved Rose and the rest of the crew. While the Doctor was flying the TARDIS into a safe zone to get Rose back, he had a little chat with Dragana.

"It's been a long time, Ten. How are you?" she asked him with a smile.

"Oh, I am fine. It's just that I didn't expect you to come! That's all." He answered without taking his face of the Control board.

"Well, why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because nearly a whole year went past and you never came for help!" Now he faced her with the angry face he always gets when he feels like he was being betrayed. "You know I hoped that you would come. I really did. When the Slitheen wanted to take over the world, _your _world, I really wished you'd come. Or when we met the Dalek. Or when we were trapped inside a game show and I thought Rose had died. Or when _your _world was close to an invasion by the Daleks and I had to regenerate, where have you been? Oh, and remember the Cyberman? When we were trapped inside the parallel world? The parallel world Jacky and Ricky died because you wouldn't come for help. Why didn't you come and why should I let you stay here if you are useless?"

Dragana looked at him with sad eyes and a little sad smile before answering, "I came now, didn't I?"

He faced the Control Board again. "You should better go back to your room now, I will soon land in the space ship to get Rose back."

"Alright, Ten!" she turned around and made her first steps before adding, "I knew you would survive. I only come when I know that you two can't survive without me." She turned back to face him. "Doctor!" she called him forcefully. He looked up to her. "I promise you, I will always come when you or Rose are close to dying. I promise you that. You two won't die as long as I am here." She said as she smiled comforting.

His face lighted up a bit before it looked confused. He finally realized what she was wearing. "Why are you wearing a space suit?"

She smiled on him finally noticing, spinned around and said, "Oh, I didn't wanted to be the only one not wearing a space suit! I don't like to stand out to much!" she turned and ran towards the corridor. From somewhere he heard her saying, "Remember just one thing, Ten! The liars are often the ones you can't see!"

Dragana opened her room again and closed it right after hearing the Doctor and Rose hugging each other happily. She knew what was coming soon. But she hoped it would turn out otherwise. Just this once. _Please._

She threw the suit into the room behind the door in the back of her room, checked if the fast forwards button wasn't pushed and started to make a new cake. _Nuts and chocolate._

A month went by and Dragana eventually turned on her TV again. The day has come. "My first job, huh? My poor friend." She muttered as she sat there wrapped in a blanket and a dozen tissues in front of her. She was never ready for this. But there they were. _The ghosts in London._

After a while the ghosts vanished and showed the Cybermen. Right after them the Daleks appeared accompanied by Mickey and his friends from the parallel world. It has begun. And she knew the end.

Then it happened. _Rose vanished into the parallel world. _Dragana sat there crying, but she couldn't do anything about it. It always happens the same way. She tried so many times to change it but it never worked. _But he won't understand that._ _He never understands._

She stood up, turned off the TV, dressed into a black dress and put some make-up on. _Then it knocked on the door._

"OPEN UP!" the man on the other side of the wall screamed. "OPEN YOUR ROOM!"

One deep breath in and she swiped with her hand the door into existence and in the same second it stood on the other side, the Doctor busted in.

"YOU KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! YOU KNEW FROM THE BEGINNING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! YOU PROMISED SHE WOULD STAY ALIVE!" he yelled at her incredibly angry.

"She is alive." Dragana answered calm with a sad look.

"SHE IS IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE! I CAN NEVER SEE HER AGAIN AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" he had tears in his eyes but still looked terrifying. But not to her. She knew how he really felt.

Dragana just stood there as the Doctor started smashing all her things in the room. He threw her chair out of the window together with the TV he ripped of the wall. Then he started breaking all her kitchen utensils and threw around her furniture. It looked horrible but Dragana was still facing the door. She didn't dare to turn around. Because now he stormed into the door in the back of her room.

The room was dark and only two cupboards, a door that would lead you to the bathroom and a little dark blue table in the middle of the room where inside. On the table there was a cake with white frosting and in blue food color there stood "Sorry for not saving her :P 3" The Doctor picked up the cake and went up to her. He kept staring at the cake as he walked through the wrecks of her room. "Do you think this is a joke?" he muttered still facing the cake.

Dragana slowly turned around, her head facing to the floor. He smashed the cake on the floor and yelled at her, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?" before falling to the ground crying. She bent down to him and hugged him while he was crying his heart out. _He loved her, Dragana knew that. _But what can she do about it.

"I tried." She said as he was slowly getting calmer. "I really did. But the problem is that I am not allowed to change the future so much. But believe me I tried my best. And you did too! You where fantastic! And I know it's hard but one day you will understand what I have done was right. I know I am nobody who is allowed to say what is right and what is wrong, but you do! And you know the only right thing is to say goodbye. You have to tell her goodbye! And for god's sake tell her you love her! Because you do. Say goodbye and I promise you it will get easier."

"How am I supposed to say goodbye? She is in a different universe!" he answered still sobbing.

"Ten! Sniff it up and stop crying! You are not the type to cry! Think and stay strong! You know how you can communicate with her you just need to stop crying like a baby! Stop crying and don't trust Santa Claus! Now go go go!" Dragana forced him out of her door and closed it behind him. After a couple seconds he cheered, "OF COURSE!" and ran towards the Control Center.

Dragana quickly climbed out of the window and picked her TV out of the dust. She turned some blue and violet buttons before she could see him and Rose standing face to face in a parallel universe.

"Say you love her you idiot!" Dragana muttered to herself.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left and it's about to close. It takes a lot of power to send this projection. I am around a supernova! We are burning up a sun just to say goodbye." He answered.

Dragana turned off the TV. He won't say it. She knows this version too good, she had cried her eyes out the first times she saw it. And she had memorized every little bit.

Seconds went by and she could hear a woman asking who Ten was and where she is. _Donna Noble is finally here._

Dragana smiled on the thought that Matha would come soon! _The great Martha Jones. I hope it turns out better for you this time._

But there was nothing left for her in the close future so she started cleaning up the mess the Doctor had left behind and pressed fast forward on her TV. Martha has found her way to Ten and as they land in the New Earth and the Doctor shows her New New York. Dragana presses the button once more and time flows right again. "Alright! Let's meet some friends!" She was wearing a pink dress and some make-up as she left the TARDIS with her vortex manipulator in form of a golden pocket watch. She landed next to a cat woman and a big rubber head in a jar. She cheered "Jack!" ran up and hugged the glass. "How are you friend? Look at you, the big Face of Boe! I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"I am doing fine and as I see you still have the same problem as the last times?" the Face of Boe answered her via a telepathic field.

Draganas face got a little sad shadow before she answered, "Yes, sadly. How often have I been here? 312 times if I count it right."

"Yes, and every time in the same second with a different dress. You are really in a big danger you know that. What is he saying?" he asked her.

She now looked really concerned, "Lately nothing. I haven't met him in a long time! It's been over a thousand years. I am starting to get worried."

"He will come when the time is right. How is the Doctor?"

She smiled, "Oh, he is doing fine! I just had the talk with him back on his doomsday when Rose left. Of course for him more time has passed but for me it's been just two hours. But it's funny that I never get tired!"

"How many days has he still left?"

"In his time zone he still has hundreds and hundreds of years, but I only have a couple left. It depends how fast I want this to end. But he is actually a funny guy. I like him! The last one was way too whiney. Also I think he is one of them who will actually learn about my secret. But we will see. I often got to this point." She gazed into the distance before the Face of Boe alarmed her that the Doctor will soon return but she ignored him.

"As I see you got my cake!" she looked at the cake behind the glass with the white frosting and in blue food color written "Sorry that you are dying :P 3" on it. "You should eat it! Why isn't anyone ever eating my cakes? Oh well, goodbye friend, see you again sometime. I mean this time." She smiled at him and put out her vortex manipulator. "Have fun dying!" she added as she left. Back in the TARDIS she packed her bag and left the Doctor a little message on his Psychic Paper "Going on vacation! Have fun with Martha :P"

"I don't like to go but he will be angry if I stay here and don't do anything when he comes. Oh well, let's just hope he will do the right thing this time. Or else Martha will leave him again."

She opened her pink door, yelled a "goodbye" into her room and with her Vortex Manipulator she vanished into the future. _After all she had promised him to come again. _

**Hey if you like the story it would be great if you could share it with friends and leave me a review or two about how I can make it better! And if you have any wishes or questions you can always ask me anything! :D**


	3. The Girl Who helps

**The only job for the girl in the TARDIS**

* * *

There used to be a time when Dragana didn't know all the things she knows now.

Dragana had told Ten she would go on vacation, that had two reasons.

First: The Doctor and Martha would soon find the Master and since she isn't allowed to help out, the Doctor would hate her for all eternity.

Second and more important: She promised _him_ to come again.

The main problem with Dragana's Vortex Manipulator is that any Doctor will feel it. That means as long as she teleports through time. If she only teleports through space it's no problem since space isn't as complicated as time.

But that also meant that, if she wants to visit anyone from another time zone, she has to tell the doctor.

Of course she can't tell him where she is going, but a little note is always a good starter for apologizing later.

So she took her bags and left for a while. Not for long, but for Ten long enough. But that's now not from importance.

There used to be a time when Dragana would have a normal life. She would wake up, make breakfast, go to school, come back home, eat some dinner and would go to sleep. Like every normal human does.

One day, just one simple day changed all that. She never wanted it to change, she was happy with her normal boring life, her normal boring family and her normal boring friends. But no one ever asked her.

Anyways, after all that change she changed as well. But that's now again another story.

This time it's about what happened after her first adventures with the Doctor.

After all those years of traveling and running she met someone who told her that her life was wrong. _Their _life was wrong.

Dragana didn't believed those words and wanted to see it herself.

She found some Doctors that had a really awful life, and some with a really one. But one lifeline seemed to happen more often than the others.

This specific lifeline was the one where the Doctor would meet Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River and Clara. Of course they all had some little differences, but the end was always the same.

She also found out that her Doctor had one of the lifelines that where completely different.

The only people that he actually had met had been Rose and Donna, and both knew Dragana since she was also the Doctors companion.

So after she knew all that, Dragana tried to find out what happened to the Martha, Amy, Rory, River and Clara from his lifeline.

All of them had interesting lives. _Normal lives. _

_Except for two lives._

Rory Williams' and Amy Ponds'.

The Doctor had never met Amy nor Rory. Which would mean they would never get a child named Melody that had Time Lord powers. Which would mean it would never get kidnapped and forced to regenerate into Amy's best friend. Which would mean Amy would never find out about Rory's true feelings for her. Which would mean Rory and Amy would never have married.

So what happens to Rory Williams and Amy Pond without the Doctor?

Amy had a quite enjoyable life. She was a model and most of the time single since she "never finds the right guy" but all in all she was happy with who she was. Except that she felt that one thing was missing. One really important thing.

Rory seemed to be really happy as well. He got a wife and two children with a third on the way. Every time he got asked he would always say that his life was exactly as he had always wished for it. But what he never said was that he felt like something was missing. Something really important.

Of course Amy and Rory had tried to keep in contact but as time is known for it changes people and makes you forget about them. Even about your best friend.

Dragana had found the two of them separated and it broke her to see them this way. So she tried to just go with her old motto "always tell the truth."

She tried it first with Amy what had been a really big mistake because she actually believed her. Amy wanted to believe. Everything. About her and Rory, about the Doctor and most important about her daughter. She wanted to believe.

So she talked to Rory.

Maybe he believed the two woman, maybe he didn't. Anyway he threw them out.

Amy was shocked and tried everything to make him believe them but what can you do with a man who has two kids and a pregnant wife?

Dragana tried to explain to Amy that it would make it just worse if she kept forcing Rory to believe her. She had to understand that in this life her and him would never have a future. Because he already had one.

Amy didn't listen. She probably knew from the beginning that it would not change anything if she talked to Rory, but she had hoped for it.

She tried it over and over again until Rory once told her, "Amy, I never had any feelings for you! What this girl said is all a lie! Stop coming to me, stop talking to me! I have a _family _and I don't want you to be part of it!"

After that she stopped. But not just with Rory, she stopped with her life.

Dragana had found Amy later on that day sitting on a bridge and looking down to the road with a gaze far away. When Amy noticed her she just started talking without taking the eyes of the streets.

"I know you are telling the truth. I dreamt about it all when i was a kid. But I never told anyone because I was scared that they maybe think I was crazy. But then you came and you told me the exact same things I dreamt about and I knew that they where true. I also knew that Rory would never leave his wife and kids, he isn't the kind of guy to leave his beloved once, I should know."

She had looked up to Dragana with tears rolling over her face, "But what did I have to lose? I have nothing! But I should! And I have it all somewhere else! I want to go over there!" and then she jumped.

After Rory had heard what had happened he called Dragana to his house. His family was out and he waited for her in his little garden with a garden table and garden chairs.

"Is it all true?" he asked her as she had set down on the chair opposite of his.

"Yes, it all is true. But I would have never said anything if I had known how this would turn out, I promise." Dragana answered.

He looked close to tears and his voice broke unnoticeable a couple of times when he answered, "I don't regret the things I said. My wife had become really stressed out because of her and after Amy even tried to talk to her I knew I had to end this. But not this way." he had started to cry.

Dragana's brown eyes looked at Rory with an interesting shade. Suddenly she realized and whispered in shock, "You are still in love with her." It wasn't a question as to more a fact.

She continued, "Rory i am so sorry I never wanted that to happen."

Suddenly he looked up and whispered something.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"You can change it!" he repeated louder. "You can change it! You are a time traveller, right? You can just go back and talk to me first! Then we can stop all this! Or better, you can go back and get me and Amy to be together!"

Draganas face suddenly got really sad as she answered, "I am a time traveler. And I could go back to change it, but it wouldn't affect your life. In fact, I already tried it. But it isn't affecting you. I would like to explain it but I don't even know. I am so sorry."

* * *

In Rorys time line three years had passed since the day Amy had died.

Dragana had given him a pocket watch similar to hers so that he would know when she was coming.

In a blue light she appeared right in front of Rory who was sitting in the same old garden chair as the one three years ago.

She sat down on the chair opposite of his and poured them some tea in the cups on the table next to them both.

"How much time did pass since the last time I saw you?" he asked her calmly taking a sip out of the cup.

"Like always, more then 300 years, but not in my time line though. And with you?"

"Like always, two weeks. My wife is getting really stressed out about all this. She knows that I am not doing anything stupid since the neighbors tell her that we only sit and talk, but she is still worried. You are not helping though with your kind of clothing."

Dragana looked down on herself, only to see her wearing one of her favorite red dresses and her black tights like always. "I don't know what you mean! I love this dress! It's so free and wide! I don't see a problem here!"

"It's red and people like to associate things with red. But that's not the point, can't you wear normal clothes?"

"I don't have an idea what you mean by 'normal'. I am wearing my normal clothes. You never asked me to change my clothes, why now?"

"Look, Emily is getting worried about us. Of course she trusts me but she isn't completely sure. I am thankful you tried to talk to her, and I know you two are friends by now, really thank you. But she is telling me to stop with those meetings."

"But they are happening on your wish."

"I know... But lets not waste time. How is she doing?"

Dragana smiled a little and answered, "Oh you wouldn't believe how great she is! It's always the same story but it always makes me happy to watch her go. Not just because of you. I made a lot of pictures! Here!" she got some photographs out of her bag pack and gave them to Rory.

As he watched through them he muttered some words like "wonderful" "amazing" and "look how beautiful she is".

It always amazed Dragana about how Rory could tell the difference in the pictures as to the ones before. Of course it was a different universe but she tried her best to make the photographs look as similar as possible, but he always saw how she had changed.

After ten minutes he eventually putted them away and would say, "Thank you, Dragana. Really, thank you very much. I know it must be hard for you too so I am really grateful that you don't forget about me. But tell me how is it going with you?"

He was a real gentleman, like always. She shook her head, "No need to thank me. I am happy to have a little work to do. Normally I just skip everything and come to my parts quickly so that I can start new soon. But thanks to you I have at least some times to look forward to."

Dragana put her pocket watch out, looked at it and sighed as she putted the watch away and continued, "Now I have to go again. His time line will soon pass here and I have to catch it. Rory, if you want me to I can also come another time again. I don't have to come all two weeks, I can come once a month or a year if you would like that more." she asked him as she was standing up.

"No please, come again any time you want. I will try to talk to her again about it, she has to understand that this is important for me. I know she lives in a different universe but I still love her with all my heart. Emily has to understand that." Rory stood up as well and the two of them hugged as a goodbye.

"I think she will. She is a Williams after all. Bye now Rory!"

"Bye, Dragana! And keep watching out for Melody. I have no one else I could count on!"

And with that she disappeared in a blue light, to an adventure that already happened but not in Tens eyes. She disappeared into her next big argument with The Doctor.

* * *

**Hey, I will try now to keep my updates weekly so thank you for reading it! I love you all! If you have any questions or hints as to how make my story better I would love to hear them in the reviews or in a message! If my grammar is a big problem for you, I would love to have you as my grammar inspector because I know my writing isn't the best, sorry about that!**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading it! 3**


	4. The Girl Who Makes Him Forget

**The Girl Who Accepts The Truth Again**

Dragana had just left Rory when she arrived outside of the TARDIS. She had miscalculated some of the factors so she didn't land in it that happened sometimes.

Suddenly the TARDIS started to make its usual sound and it started to vanish right in front of her.

She quickly ran up to the door, pulled out her golden pocket watch, opened it and pressed a button inside it so that the upper half of the clock would turn into a key with which she opened the door just a second before the TARDIS flew away.

"Puh, Ten! You could have forgotten me out there! Haven't you felt me arriving?" she asked him with a little smile.

The Doctor just ignored her as he pressed some buttons and flew the TARDIS to a new adventure.

Dragana sighed and went up to him while talking, "Look, I am sorry Martha left you. I really hoped she would have stayed! Sometimes she does." she said to herself. "Also I am sorry for the Master, I know you liked him. But it had to happen."

He still ignored her.

"You can't just ignore me! If you ignore me now bad things will happen!"

"Bad things happened while I listened to you." he eventually answered, still not looking at her. "I got my heart broken, ruined peoples lives, lost a very good friend and the last of my kind got shot. NOW TELL ME HOW ME IGNORING YOU WILL MAKE IT WORSE!" he shouted the last sentence and was finally facing her.

"You dying." she whispered.

"You know, I don't believe you anymore. And even if you are right how can you know all that? How can you know that I will die if I ignore you? Also, you said that Martha sometimes stays with me, how can that possible happen? The future changes, yes, but how do you know the differences if they technically never happen? What are you?"

Dragana sighed deeply and she thought about whether or not she should tell the doctor the truth. After a minute of thinking she answered, "There are different things I can tell you and every single one will have another kind of outcome. Some are bad and some are worse, so please be sure to know what you are doing! Come now, let's get some tea."

* * *

After Dragana had changed her clothes the two of them sat in the garden in her room on chairs opposite of each other. Dragana had poured them some tea into their cups; after she took a sip out of hers she started talking.

"You said you wanted to know what I am, right? Well, technically spoken I am human, but of course there is more to it. Now, I could tell you what I know so far, about me about you about what had happened and what will happen, everything. But, if I really tell you everything you will probably die. So far everyone I have told that information had died, so I guess you will too. Now, do you want that?" she asked him and took another sip of tea.

The Doctor looked confused as he asked, "Why will I die?"

"Don't know. Normally as soon as I walk away I hear a scream and the person is dead. And no, you are not special just because you are a Time Lord. Actually I already told you that one time and you died as well. So you want that?"

"How can you know all that?"

"Do you want the information?"

"Can't you just tell me what I need to know without getting in danger?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the terms of this conversation! Stupid me. Look, I have more choices for you but I can't tell you all at once! I can only tell you your other options after you said no to the previous one!

Like, I tell you, you can have a car but you say no. Then I tell you, you can have a house and you still say no. Then I tell you can have a house, a car and a plane and you still say no because you hope something bigger and better will come. But you have to watch out because maybe the next time I will only give you a spoon and the following times a rock or some paper, so if you think you have found the perfect terms for your knowledge about me, just say yes and don't hope for something better, because maybe it will get worse. You understand that?"

"Yeah, I get it. I don't like your first choice, what is the next?" he asked with a serious face.

"I could tell your future but you know that then you can't change it anymore, you want that?

"I am here to learn more about _you _not _me. _What's next?"

"I can tell you why I am not allowed to interfere and what might happen if I do. So?"

"You mean you will tell me exactly _why _you can't interfere with reasoning behind it or just tell me why you can't interfere because I might die?"

"I mean I will tell you why I can't interfere since you might die. So?"

"No, next?"

"I could tell you what happened when I first met you. Well, the first you."

He looked confused, "What do you mean by 'first' me? I shouldn't be any different from I am now."

"Just tell me if you want that option. I can't answer anything if you don't accept the terms."

He sighed, "Just tell me if there is an option where you will answer my questions."

"I told you, I can't answer anything if it's not in the terms and if you haven't accepted it. I am a fair person so I want you to know what will happen with you and your knowledge! I am your friend but you don't want to understand that!"

"Give me an option where I will get my answers and I won't die."

Dragana got angrier and sighed, "Fine. You want an option that suits you? You can have it. So, tell me what you want to know and I will see if I have anything that will answer that. Go on, one question!"

He got quiet for a while and just stared at her. "The last time you told me I had one question it ended with my heart getting ripped into pieces and a lot of people dying. Because of you the Master died. Why should I trust you again?"

Suddenly Dragana bumped her hands on the table and answered with an aggressive voice, "So you want to tell me I did wrong? No Sweetheart, I didn't do anything wrong! _I_ gave you the chance to meet Rose with that one question you had! _You _killed all those people by making the wrong choices! You just can't accept that so you make me at fault! But in reality I have nothing to do with it, you just wanted me to help out because I knew the outcome! But you know what? That's _rich _coming from you _Doctor_, the man who knows every single death and isn't telling anyone!"

He now stood up as well and wanted to interrupt her but she continued, "_You _are allowed to just watch people dying but I am not? _I saved you and Rose_ and that's how you thank me? By yelling at me and always giving me the fault just because I am here? I am not _allowed_ to interfere! You want answers? I give you answers!"

She pulled out her golden pocket watch, turned it a couple of times, grabbed the Doctor by his hand and the two of them disappeared in a blue light.

They appeared on a grave yard somewhere in the 29th century.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are we?" he asked her confused and angry.

Dragana put her pocket watch back into her pocket and answered still angry, "You wanted answers, right? I don't even care anymore about what will happen to _you, _I just want you to understand."

She made one step forward, turned to him and said, "Welcome, to the universe where I interfere with the Masters death."

Ten looked past her on the grave stone and read out loud "James Mathews, 1996-2022. Who is this?" he asked confused.

She answered with tears in her eyes, "One of the people that died on one day because of the Master. Because of me. One of them-" her voice broke, "One of them is Martha. Her grave stone is on another grave yard, I can't go there so I brought us here." Tears had started falling out of her eyes.

The Doctor looked shocked and sad as he asked her, "What happened here?"

She started to walk around the grave yard, followed by Ten, as she answered, "I happened here. Back then when I still was new I wanted to help you. My Doctor had told me to not interfere with you and the others, but I couldn't see you getting hurt so much, it _killed me_ to see you getting hurt so much. So one time I tried to help."

She had sat down on a bench and continued, "I figured if I would just stop him from getting shot, everything would turn out well. You would have him and the world would stay in his original form. But I was wrong.

I stopped him from getting shot and you ran up to me and thanked me and everything seemed fine. And it was. You took him with you and tried to help him and, god, you were so happy. It was wonderful, until one day you did the mistake to leave the TARDIS before him. You wanted to show him how Rose looked like since he had asked to see her and you were so into your thoughts and you're talking about her that you left him behind you. The Master shot the door and quickly flew away with the TARDIS. You could say it was a deja vu from back then when he first did it.

I was still in there but he had shot my door with the Control Center and I wasn't able to go out, not even with my Vortex Manipulator. But this time he wouldn't wait. He immediately flew to the end of the universe and made the people there his toys again and then went into the England of 2022 and just attacked the whole earth.

He got the position as King of the World and killed everyone who was against him in just one day. It was a horrible time. And it was even worse because I couldn't do anything and just watch him do all those horrible things.

He immediately found Martha and her family, I had to watch them getting killed. Then it was your turn. The Master had sent some of his 'people' back to the time he had escaped from you and kidnapped you back into his time.

Long story short, you are dead in this universe. And since no one, not even me, could stop the Master he just continued. After he got the earth under his control he started to attack other planets.

Nobody could stop him so after a long time he won and technically spoken the whole universe is now under his control. It took him hundreds and hundreds of years, we are now in the year 3079, the year the Master celebrated his victory over every single Planet in the universe." she was getting colder and colder towards the end and was now staring at the ground.

The Doctor just looked at her with a calm face and said, "I am sorry, I didn't know all that. but all of this isn't your fault, I should have watched out better. You are not at fault."

She faced him with fierce eyes but answered calm, "on the day this universes you died, do you know what his last words where? 'Dragana, I know you can hear me. It's not your fault, I am at fault. Watch out for yourself!' and then he got killed. But this isn't helping me! Words will never excuse anything, words make it even worse! I had broken the Doctors rule and so all of this happened. It is all my fault and you won't make me think otherwise, because you are the one that reminds me every time that I am at fault."

He looked confused when he asked "What do you mean I remind you?"

Dragana got angry again and started to yell, "Every god damned time something bad happened in your life I was at fault! Every time! We are here because you hate me for not interfering with the Master getting killed! We are here because you reminded me of my mistakes! I hate myself for everything I have done so far and you hate me for everything I haven't done! And the worst part is that you will have to forget it all! You will forget every single thing I told you today! You will continue to hate me and I will continue to hate me. Because that is my destiny. My best friend has to hate me for his own sake."

Dragana took the Doctors hand and they travelled back into the TARDIS in their universe.

She continued as the two of them sat down again, "Ten, as I turn around, you will leave my room and fly to the year 2009 where you will go into the Adipose factory and try to find out what is going on there! You won't be angry at me anymore for letting the Master getting shot and you will forget that you where even here."

The Doctor asked, "What do you mean-?"

She turned away from him and he suddenly walked out of the door without saying a word.

Soon the TARDIS started flying. Dragana walked back to her door and closed it while looking at her T-Shirt. It had the pictures of a creature on it that the Doctor hasn't seen so far.

The creatures name was The Silent.


	5. The Girl Who Meets Her First Companion

**The Girl In The TARDIS Meets Someone New**

* * *

"Is there anything in this world that you would ever die for except for yourself?" I asked him, kneeling on the floor with tears in my eyes.

"You are." He answered.

* * *

Three years sooner

Dragana had just woken up when she heard someone knocking on her wall.

It was the Doctor.

"Dragana, there- there is someone at the door for you! How-how is that even possible? I thought no one knew you were here! Come out! Donna will soon wake up!" he said in a silent yelling.

She waved her door up and opened it sleepy. A confused Tenth Doctor was standing in front who suddenly started laughing and looked away blushing a bit.

"I am flattered, but you know that this could never work since that one is long gone." He said amused.

Dragana looked down on herself and slammed the door shut, quickly changing her clothes. She had still been wearing in the pink pyjama dress with the big heart shaped picture of the ninth Doctor on it.

Again she opened the door, now wearing a blue short dress and black tights, asking the still amused Doctor, "You said there was someone at the door for me?"

He immediately became serious and answered, "Yes there is. But can you tell me how this is possible? I mean, you said no one knew you were here!"

She started walking towards the door while answering, "Well, no one _should _know where I am, but you know how the universe likes surprises! Normally I don't get visitors, but I love when they come! So, who is it?"

They were now in the Control Centre as the Doctor stepped in front of her saying, "Dragana, I have travelled with you for a long time now but we haven't talked much since. I don't know if I will ever know the whole truth about you but tell me this: Are you responsible for the dangers I am getting in? And Is Donna in danger?"

She smiled and looked him deep in his eyes when she answered, "The real question is: can you trust my answer? If I say no, is it to the first or second question of yours? And is 'no' even true? What if I am always lying? What if I am the enemy? How do you know?"

He smiled and answered, "You never change with your answers! Did you know that the only time I got actual answers from you were the first time I met you! And people tell me that I always lie! Ha, you are my teacher. You are worse than me!" now his face got serious, "But I don't trust you. I can't trust a person from my future."

She smiled, "Of course you can't. You never will! And believe me, that's a lot better." The next she whispered coming close to his face, "but a little secret between us: If someone dies for you, you can trust them." She now talked in a normal voice again and continued her walk towards the TARDIS door. "Now tell me, who is my visitor?"

The Doctor answered normal, "Oh yeah, someone from the Dreklingerkling Solar System, probably Ginquers 660 what is fascinating since I haven't met anyone from this Planet in a long time! What does she want from you?"

Dragana has reached the door and with one hand on the door knob she answered, "I have no idea" and opened the door.

* * *

Three years later

"Look, I know this is hard, but you can do it! Believe in me. Look at me and talk after me. You can do it!" he said to me.

I could just hardly understand him and everything seemed so blurry, but I knew I had to believe in the things I heard.

"I.." I tried to talk but it was harder than it should be. It is a lot harder. I don't know how long I can stand all this.

_Please, help me._

* * *

Three years sooner

Dragana had opened the door and a naked green girl with light brown long hair and dark blue eyes stood in front of her.

She asked the Alien in a happy voice, "Hello! I am Dragana, you asked for me? How can I help you?"

Dragana didn't know much about this culture, but she knew that they were supposed to be happy creatures that are a part of the woods and enjoy themselves. This one looked quite sad.

The Alien answered very silent in a high and light voice, "I am Kaliohiuuunaksodilangradsika , I am probably from somewhere from the Dreklingerkling Solar System but I got lost. I don't where I am and a strange man told me that I would find help in you, Shangrina."

Shangrina was an old Hengriolin word for "Person whom I hope I will find a friend in." This girl wasn't making much sense, she said she was from the Dreklingerkling Solar System, but Hengriol was three Galaxies away from Dreklingerkling. Who was she?

"Of course I can help you, honey. Come in you are going to catch a cold outside! Come, we will get you some clothes and you can tell me everything while we drink a cup of tea!" Dragana said pulling her inside the TARDIS.

Ten came up to her and whispered into her ear, "Even though she speaks Hengriol she is from the Glinquers race and they _are _related to trees and other plants. She _is tea." _

"But I thought they were some kind of moose animal things." Dragana answered whispering.

"In some way yes, but the plants where we get our tea from are probably her great great grandparents. You can't give her her own family to drink, that'd be worse than cannibalism!"

"So what _can _she drink?"

"Give her hot chocolate or something milk related. She seems like a young Glinquerian so she needs milk. If she rejects it, she needs meat."

Dragana turned to him and asked unbelieving, "Drinking plants is cannibalism but eating meat isn't? She _is _an animal, right?"

"She is an animal in our eyes and in everyone else's eyes, but her race is actually one of the most meat eating creatures in the whole creation. They grow out of a plant but as they grow up they get the shape of an animal so that they can be near their prey, but actually they are plants. Every single plant on planet earth _is _in some way or another related to the Dreklingerkling species. You can see that from their green color and their photosynthesis."

"So I will just give her milk?" she asked annoyed.

* * *

Three years later

"Why are you doing this? What is it supposed to do?" I asked him.

"I have to protect me and my heart, stupid." He answered pulling the leather.

I looked away and just started crying.

* * *

Three years sooner

After Dragana and Kaliohiuuunaksodilangradsika sat down in the garden with some milk and bacon strips, the Doctor woke up Donna and the two of them went on a trip while the girls had to talk.

"So Kaly, can I call you Kaly? Well anyway, how can I help you?" Dragana started with a smile at the still naked young Glinquerian.

Kaly took a sip of her milk and a bite of the bacon before answering, "Thank you Shangrina for your nice welcome. I will try to explain my situation to you." For a minute she just sat there completely silent, than she answered, "Two days ago I woke up on a strange planet in the Binguria System. All I knew was that I was in the wrong time. I still remember the Binguria System and it was so different from what it used to be. I wandered around for 44 hours before meeting a strange man who told me you could help me. He teleported me to this place, and I searched for you. And I found you. So please, Shangrina, please help me go back home. I am gone for so long." By the end she had started crying.

Dragana remembered that in the Dreklingerkling system time was measured differently. Two hours would mean she wandered around for about seven months, all alone.

"I will try my best to help you, Kaly. But I need some information. First, what planet are you from exactly? And in what year have you lived in?" Dragana asked her.

Kaly answered, "I don't know. Time was never mentioned where I grew up. My parents taught me a lot about time and space; they were different and more interested in the universe outside. This is why I know the Binguria System so well, I was often there and I visited every planet at least once. But I don't know how my planet was called. They never thought me. Please, can you help me?"

Dragana looked really worried, but behind those eyes you could see a little sparkle of interest. She loved new adventures, and this girl seemed to be one.

* * *

**OH GOD I AM SORRY THAT I UPDATE SO LATE! I know it was a week later than usually but it had been a really awful week, so I am sorry! But I hope you like this new chapter! If don't, tell me why :D**


	6. The Girl Who Isn't Thinking

**The Girl In The TARDIS Gets Her First Hint**

* * *

The Doctor and Donna where held up in London of the 21th century while Dragana and Kaly had enough time to investigate on their own.

Of course the Doctor allowed them to travel through time and space with Draganas Vortex Manipulator, but she couldn't leave him just jet.

While the whole world was going to be poisoned with the Sontaren gas, there were still a few places without cars in general left, and even if they had cars they usually where cheap and not featured with a GPS.

Kaly had told Dragana everything she knew the previous day. The information wasn't much but at least Dragana had a point to start with. The trees in north of Russia close to the Lena River.

First Dragana had to convince the humanoid that it needed a make-up for its skin so it would become lighter and more human like and that it needed clothes.

The first one was easy, the second one seemed impossible.

After Kaly looked more human Dragana tried to put clothes on the alien.

"Please Kaly, you can't walk around like this! If anyone sees you it will cause problems!" Dragana told the alien while it was trying to climb up the human's curtains.

"I am a tree, I don't need to hide myself!" it yelled while grabbing the curtains tight. Dragana had achieved to make Kaly wear underwear but it still needed to wear something over it.

"Yes, you do! You are a humanoid and even if you are from a different planet you _need _to wear clothes! Come on, I'll even let you pick what you want to wear! Come on, please!" she begged but the alien didn't listen and just shook its head.

"Kaly!" Dragana said gentle, "if you come down here, I promise you to get you fresh cow milk!"

Now the humanoid was listening and asked, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, as soon as you are dressed we will fly to the closest farm and I will get you some fresh milk!" Dragana answered.

Eventually Kaly climbed back up and followed Dragana to the Doctors dressing room.

"This Ten has a lot of clothes so you can pick one or two pieces you find charming and put them-" CRACK

Kaly didn't even listen, she went up to the first jeans and ripped the legs of so it would be as short as possible and then took a buttoned flannel shirt and just threw it over herself. "Okay, let's go!" cheered the now "dressed" alien girl.

"Listen honey, you can't do that. These are not your clothes so you are not allowed to damage them! If it's not your property you are not allowed to change it!" Dragana lectured Kaly while picking up the trouser legs and slipping the aliens legs through them.

She picked up a pair of scissors and some needle and thread and started to sew the legs back to the jeans.

"Also, the place we are going to is extremely cold! You will need even more clothes than just an open shirt. Also jackets and boots are needed. You have to get used to clothes!" she continued.

Kaly suddenly started crying and said, "I am sorry I broke your clothes! I am so sorry!" you couldn't understand half of the words it was saying because of the sobbing.

Dragana jumped up to her and started to apologize quickly, "No Kaly, don't worry! It's fine! Ten doesn't care about his clothes anyways! It's fine! Shh, now stop crying, please! Here look! A Yoyo!" she pulled the toy out of her pockets and starting playing it.

Kaly immediately forgot all her crying and just starred at the plastic spinning up and down with tears in her eyes and a tear-stained face. The alien wanted to play as well and Dragana showed it how before continuing her work.

The good things about trees is that no matter what you show them they will be fascinated by it and try to learn from it.

Dragana finished her sewing and asked the still playing Kaly about three times if it was comfortable before it finally heard her.

"No, it's not! It's too tight! I can't even move around in them!" it started whining and wanted to take of the jeans, but Dragana grabbed her scissors and sliced both sides of the legs open and asked it again.

This time it was better and Dragana continued with the plan they would be following for the next days.

"Okay, now back to our plan, alright? Well, first we go to the forest on the Lena River, they are the only ones that can talk in this century so you should be able to communicate with them. Maybe they know a bit about your home planet. If not we will go a bit further in time but this part will depend on what information the trees have, alright?"

Kaly nodded.

After another hour of forcing Kaly into a jacket and boots, they got the alien some milk and travelled to the Forest of the Lena River.

They stepped outside and it was as cold as Dragana had predicted it. She wore a big coat over her longest green dress and a hat.

Kaly on the other hand had already thrown her jacket and the boots away and was only wearing the ripped jeans and the button down shirt but it wasn't freezing at all while holding her milk.

"You said it would be cold, it's not!" it said while taking another sip of milk through a straw.

"It _is _cold! I just have no idea how the temperature of a tree works! Anyways, we have to find a tree with which you can talk or else we came here for nothing!"

"There is one!" Kaly pointed in the direction of an old and big tree just about five steps away from us. He had big green needles and was about six times higher than the TARDIS!

They walked up to the tree and Kaly started to sum a melody.

"What are you doing?" Dragana asked the alien.

"I am talking to the tree. We trees have a different kind of communication; I can talk to any tree that way. Wait a second, he is answering!" Kaly answered while turning her head a few times.

"He?"

"Well yes, trees have genders as well! It's not as important as it is with you humans, but we do have genders."

"I know that trees have genders. I mean, you actually verify him as a male? And what gender are you by the way?"

"Well he verifies himself as a male so I do too. I think humans would call him and myself a "female" tree but that isn't important to us. We are all the same so it doesn't matter how you call one specific. It's just that we all learned to cope with your language, it's a lot easier. Anyway he said he would talk to you with me as a voice under the condition that you will listen to him afterwards."

"Of course! I'll gladly listen to whatever he has to tell me! So will we star?"

"I am ready!"

Dragana turned towards the tree and started talking, "Hello there. My name is Dragana and you are?"

After a little breeze Kaly answered in a different, a bit deeper, voice, "Over the years people gave me many names, I don't care how you call me. But if you need a naming than Derevo shall help you!"

"Derevo, do you know who this… woman is that is standing next to me?"

After a breeze Kaly answered, "She introduced herself as Kaly, though this is another lie."

"Yes, her name is longer. But I mean do you know which race she is from? And what time she belongs to?"

"I know where she is from but do you know?"

"We are not sure this is why we hope to find help in you."

After a long time finally a breeze came and Kaly answered, ""I can't tell you. It's not the right time. She belongs to the future and it needs to happen. You shall come again when the truth is known. Until then no tree in this galaxy will tell you anything about this matter. You shall listen to the condition when you come again."

"But we need information! Hello? Derevo?"

No answer.

Dragana turned to Kaly who was still turning her head, waiting for an answer but nothing happened. It was so silent that you could hear all the animals walking through the woods. She touched the alien who than awoke out of the conversation.

"What happened?" Kaly asked in her normal voice again, her brown eyes widened in hope.

Dragana shook her head and answered, "He didn't say anything. We shall come back when the truth is known. I hate trees, no offense!"

Kaly thought for about a second before answering, "He probably knew what is going to happen. Some trees of the earth are not forced to hold onto time."

Dragana asked her confused, "What are you talking about? Of course they are hold to time! Everything is forced to hold unto time!"

"But you are travelling in a time machine!"

"That's something different! The TARDIS is special, just time lords had the power to take time and travel through it."

"How can you know? You are not a time lord, Shangrina."

Dragana stopped talking and just looked down to the ground. After some seconds she said, "Let's go back to the TARDIS. Maybe the Doctor knows something."

And so they went back.

* * *

**Sorry it was too late again, I am on a ski trip with school and we have no internet connection! Anyways, hope you like it :D **


	7. The Girl Who Makes Him Understand

**The Girl In The TARDIS Has A Little Talk**

* * *

A day has passed since Kaly came to Dragana for help. The two of them tried to ask the tree Derevo in north Russia for help. He wouldn't say anything about it and so the two of them just sat there and waited for the Doctor and Donna to come back to the TARDIS and for Donna to finally go to sleep. They have been fighting the Sontaren Poison and should soon come back.

While they waited Kaly got bored and asked Dragana, who was working on some machines on her desk, "What are you doing?"

Dragana didn't take her eyes off her work and answered, "I am just trying something. It's nothing special, you wouldn't understand anyways."

Kaly stood up from the bed and walked up to her, just to see that Dragana was working on what looked like a little box.

"Shangrina, I am sorry if my words hurt you. It wasn't meant to be mean, it was meant to be a question. My deepest apology."

Dragana looked up to her and said with sad eyes, "I know Kaly. It's not what you said, it's more what you reminded me off. I am no Time Lord and I will never be one."

Kaly looked at the work on the table and asked, "But Shangrina, you and the Doctor have a similar smell, are you sure you are not a Time Lord?"

"I am perfectly sure."

The TARDIS door was opened and Ten and Donna finally had saved the world. After an hour of waiting Donna eventually went to her room.

Dragana wiped her door open and went with Kaly to the Doctor who was still in his control centre.

"Ten, we need to talk!" Dragana said through the corridor.

"Dragana! How is it going? Did the trip go alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Not really! Is it true that trees are able to look through time and space?"

"Of course they can. Well, most. Well, some. Well, maybe three of four. Why you ask?"

"We met one. He wouldn't tell us anything but why can trees do that?"

"Well," the Doctor started, "trees are forced to be on one point. Their whole life depends on this spot so some of them expanded their knowledge over time. Nearly all trees can see through space but some are also able to look through time. But since trees all around the world are able to communicate over the air it's easy to share information. The tree you two met probably just followed the advice of a tree that can see through time."

Kaly suddenly jumped in front of Dragana and asked Ten with big eyes, "Doctor man, do you know something about me? Your eyes are telling me that the trees aren't the only ones hiding something!"

The Doctor kept silent for a few seconds before answering, "I am not hiding anything, I am just thinking. Because if the trees know something but they can't tell you, you have to find the four trees of time in order to get their help. Because if you pursue them to help you, maybe they will tell you the truth. But sadly I don't know much about the time trees. I can speak every language, but with real trees I can't communicate. I am sorry."

Dragana looked at him and said, "It's fine, Ten! I will find them somehow! Have fun with Donna! We have to go now!"

Dragana pulled Kaly backwards into the corridor and the two went into the room behind the pink door.

After Dragana hat shot the door Kaly asked, "Why did you pull us out? He knew something! I know he did!"

Dragana looked a few seconds to the floor before answering, "I know Kaly. But I have to trust him in this. He knows more than I do, I have to be fine with it. He had to trust me and also this will be a good lesson for him." She continued on her work.

Kaly went up to Draganas bed again, undressed herself and went to sleep.

* * *

After an hour someone knocked on Draganas wall. She opened it and the Doctor stood there.

Dragana whispered surprised, "Ten! What a surprise! What's up?"

The Doctor answered with a strange look, "Can I come in for a tea maybe?"

The two sat down in Draganas garden. It has been a bit complicated to open the stairs to the garden while Kaly was sleeping in the bed but somehow they had managed to climb out of the window without waking her up.

The Doctor sat down on his usual chair and Dragana poured the two of them a cup of tea. The Doctor looked surprised as to how always a pot and two cups awaited whenever they sat outside but Dragana had always been full of questions.

"So, Ten. How can I help you?" Dragana asked while taking a sip of her tea.

"No, I, have to ask you something. I am not sure how so I will just go with it; is _this_ the reason you never told me anything?" he asked with a sad look in his eyes.

Dragana smiled before answering, "You mean the fact that you know something that could hurt me in the future? And that I knew things about your future that hurt you?"

He nodded.

Now she laughed for a second and said, "Well, I suppose. I told you that I meant no harm but by keeping quiet I hurt you more. I know bad things will happen. Every story has an end and it will always hurt. You know it already, I don't know how or why but you do.

Now tell me Doctor, how does it feel? This sure isn't the first time that you know more than someone else, right? But now you know my future and you will see how it happens like the other day with Donna in Pompeii. How does this all make you feel?"

The Doctor looked at her with dead eyes. The eyes he always got when he felt like he had lost. And he hated losing more than anything. "I feel wrong. I can't do the right thing even if I could because it has to happen. And you had this feeling all the time?"

She nodded while answering, "Yes, exactly. You finally understood. So do you remember what I told you the first time we met?"

"Yes, you told me I could never trust you. Right?"

"Well, not quite. I asked you if you could trust me and you answered 'No, why should I?' Then I said, 'Excellent question. You shouldn't. Never trust a person from your future. You know why?' then you said, 'No, why?' and then I said, 'Because they will always lie to you. Not because they want to but because they love you so much they can't tell you the truth. You don't know your future but they do. I do. So can you ever trust me?'

_So_, can you trust me now?" she asked with a little smile.

The Doctor looked at her with a strange look, he took a sip of his tea and then answered with a little smile, "No, why should I?"

Dragana laughed and said, "Exactly!" Then her laughter stopped and her face became really sad, "I know that something bad might happen, you even know what! I am scared but I know it is alright. My whole life with you I had wished for a friend, a companion! Now that I have one I am afraid to end up like you." She stayed silent for a bit before continuing, "You were a good friend, to all of them. But you know as much as I do that every mistake had to happen in order for you to stand here today.

Knowing your own or someone else's future is never good. People may wish to know where their path might lead them to but knowing it would ruin their lives. Just take me and you as an example! We know where our lives are aiming to but we can't say it out loud. Doctor, never trust a person from your future. Don't do it. I lost my trust in you now and you should never trust anyone from your future. Do you understand that?"

He looked at her with sad eyes and answered, "Yes, I understood. I am sorry that I won't be able to help you. But I guess we out of all people should understand, right?"

She looked a bit angry at him but tried to talk normal while saying, "Yeah, we _should _understand. Anyways, you should go now. Soon you will meet something new! Also I need my dosis of sleep since I am mainly a human, so go, go! I have to find some trees and get a girl back home and you need to watch out for Donna! Good night!"

The Doctor stood up and took a few steps to the window before turning around and saying, "Dragana, I am sorry for everything I ever said to you. It's just that two of my friends had to suffer and since you are still here I am afraid that Donna will suffer too. I am lying to you and you are lying to me, but tell me this: what can I do to know her save?"

Without hesitate and with cold eyes she answered, "Die."

He looked at her broken while answering, "Sometimes I think I should."

As the Doctor left Draganas room they both thought of the same thing:

_The universe can be a real pain in the ass._

* * *

**I will try to update again this week but I can't promise anything :D hope you liked it!**


End file.
